Grief
by Fishie Custard
Summary: this is a sad story (dont want to give to much away). this is how i felt when my father died and how much of a comfort my sibling was to me. I just love the connection between mycroft and sherlock :) comment and let me know if I should continue!


"Daddy?" the tiny child called, as her feet pattered across the wood floor. Sherlock opened his eyes and looked across the room at the tiny frame of his daughter clutching detective berry in her small arms. "what's wrong Izzy?" he frowned, seeing as she had not moved closer to him, and instead was still standing in the hallway. "did I interrupt you in your mind castle daddy?" she pouted as tears filled her eyes.

"You never interrupt me" opening his arms he beckoned her forward. " come here love." she smiled and ran across the room jumping into the arms or her father and snuggling against his chest.

"I made you a present daddy!" Sherlock smiled kissing the top of her curly brown hair.

"O is that so? what did you make?" she giggled and took his arm sliding a colorful beaded bracelet onto his arm.

"It says 'Izzy" and 'mummy' so that you can always have us with you on your trips." sherlock smiled wide and kissed her upon the cheek.

"I LOVE it! thank you baby girl." she giggled and snuggled into his arms.

"well isn't that the cutes thing." mollys melodic voice echoed from the door way. Sherlock instantly looked up and smiled at his beautiful wife.

"MUMMY! come join us!" the child screamed, molly laughed and walked across the room siting on the arm of the chair and kissing them both.

"SHERLOCK!" Sherlock opened his eyes and looked upon the side of the empty tub in which he lay. the metal of the tub, though once cold, pressed against his cheek. "SHERLOCK! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" he sighed and pulled detective berry and molly's jacket tighter to his chest, pulling his legs closer to his body. toys littered the side of the tub, and he could still here the giggles of his daughter and wife fill his head. It had been three days. three day since is life had ended. three days since everything that mattered most to him was ripped from is grasp. "sherlock, please...I..." he heard Johns footsteps leave their place at the door and walk away. closing his eyes, he retreated into his mind palace going back to the one moment 3 days ago that his life ended.

"Where is the birthday girl?" sherlock called down the hall as molly giggled behind his back. his daughter giggled in joy and ran down the hall jumping into his open arms. "I'm right here daddy!" Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of her head, turning to molly

"Honey? did you know it was her birthday?" molly laughed and looked back at him

"Really? I had no idea!"the child looked up at her parents in surprise

"It is! I Powomise! Im three years old now!" sherlock set her down and fixed the birthday crown that sat upon her head.

" Alright I believe you! come on the cab is waiting downstairs." grabbing izzys hand he intertwined his fingers with molly's feeling the cool metal of her wedding band against his finger. right as he was about to get in to the cab his phone rang, pulling it out he saw it was john. "hey im about to get into the cab-" john stopped him mid sentence

"I need you to grab my camera! I left in at your house and Mary will kill me if I don't have it with me!" sherlock sighed "Ok I will grab it. Seriously though you really need to think more." hanging up he ducked his head into the cab

" Molly I will be right back I have to grab johns camera." molly smiled and nodded as he dashed through the door and up the stairs. evrything after that is a blur filled with a loud bang followed by screams, and blood...O their was so much blood upon the concrete. Sherlock snapped his eyes open and shivered a shy tear slid down his cheek. a drunk driver had fallen asleep at the wheel, and his foot had pressed against the gas pedal, leading him to crash right into the side of the taxi that sat outside his home. the paramedics had conformed 10 minuets later as he sat upon the floor in front of the smashed and bloodied cab that they both his wife and daughter had died upon impact. the sheer force had mangled their body's, disallowing him to see their dead forms. Dead. that how he felt as he had climbed the steps leaving the flashing lights behind him. slamming and locking the door , he had grabbed the bear and jacket that laid across the couch and walked into the bathroom closing the door and locking the door before climbing into the empty tub and curling upon his side, clutching the mementos to his chest.

three days later he still laid in that same tub, in the same tuxedo that he wore that night. today was the day that he would stand in the Holmes burial plot and watch as what was left of his family get dropped and buried in the ground. it should be him, not his beautiful wife and daughter. It should be him! sherlock heard the footsteps approach the bathroom door once again and the sound of a lough bang before the door was thrown open filtering in light into the dark bathroom. he did not move as foot steps approached the tub, and a cold small hand reached down and took his pulse. john sighed in relief and sat upon the floor looking at the crumpled up man who laid in the tub. "its been three days sherlock. you...you need to come out now...and at least eat..or.. or walk...please just say something." sherlock continued to look at the wall of the tub before him, hardly blinking. John looked at his best friend as he lied in the tub curled around his daughters bear and mollys lab coat. the bags under his eyes shows that he had not slept much if any in the past three days, and the red tracks that ran down his eyes showed he had recently been cring. "I know that its hard...I...i couldn't even think about what I would do in your situation. But...but the funeral is in an hour..and I think that you would benefit-" sherlock slowly stood up from the tub, feeling the tight pull of his muscles from being in the same position for so long, and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room before siting in his chair and staring at the wall. john stood in the hallway at looked at his friend in the chair. his usually curly black hair was flat on one side from the tub, and sticking out in odd ways on the other side. the light from the window emphasized the circles under his eyes. "sherlock?" the man in question looked at him with empty eyes that had once been filled with light and endless possibility's. "do you want to change or-" he stopped talking has sherlock shook his head no, and turned back to the picture upon the wall of his family. "Your brother was here for two days straight refusing to leave his position outside the bathroom door." sherlock looked at john once more as he continued "he finally when home after lestrade told him that their was nothing... ya, any ways he told me to call him as soon as you left the bathroom, but I thought I might not-" he stopped as sherlock nodded his head "do you want me to call-" he nodded his head again before turning back to the photo.

Mycroft arrived 10 minuets later and instantly went to kneel upon the floor in front of Sherlock, taking his face into his hands forcing him to look at him. "Sherl?" a sly tear fell down Sherlock's face as Mycroft held him in his arms. "Im...Im so sorry brother." more tears fell from his eyes as he began to weep into his brother shoulder, his body wracked with sobs. john had never seen this type of affection between the Holmes brother before. In fact he truly thought that they hated each other. "I wish I could stop your pain. It...It truly kills me brother mine." sherlock continued to weep in his brothers arms. John decide to give the two brothers a few moments together, the car to bring them to the cemetery was not suppose to come for another 20min. pain radiated off of his younger brother as mycroft Holmes continued to hold his baby brother tighter in his arms, allowing him to spill tears down his new suit, soaking it with grief.


End file.
